Virus
by Leah-Estrogen
Summary: Thrax is back, but he doesn't know it till a picture jogs his memory.Then he is out to get vengeance and the only one who knows is a 16 year old girl with a reputation for trouble.IS FRANK DOOMED? PG-13 for lang and future writing.up to ch17.Please R
1. Introductions and Memories

It was a fairly quiet night in the city of Frank and the city was at ease. Up in the mouth the spitcopters and saliva boats were cleaning up after a recent peanut butter and Jelly sandwich .

For a few moments, no one noticed the virus that was stealthily and silently making his way over to the windpipe. Then, suddenly, one of the spitcopters lights, by some fortune or misfortune, shone upon him.

"Virus, you have entered the city of Frank, surrender for digestion,"

The red face of the virus took a look of shock and surprise and started running though the cops were close on his tail.

Eventually, he dove behind a dumpster in the lungs, having lost the cops. He was surprised to see someone else back there. That someone was a small teenaged red- blood cell girl. The girl turned around in surprise. Her brown eyes were rimmed with a thick layer of black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. She blew one of her purple bangs out of her face and stood up straight.

"Who, may I ask are you?" The girl asked with a hint of annoyance and a bad mood in her voice.

The virus raised one eyebrow and replied, "My name is Keith" but the truth is, he was someone else, he just couldn't remember yet.

"Um...okay," she crossed her purple arms over her black tank top(if you need a visual, think of Leah and add the changes I've put in).

"May I ask the same question?" he asked getting constantly more irritated with the cell girl.

"Fire away," and she leaned back against the wall obviously taking pleasure in his annoyance. As a smirk crossed her face and she crossed her ankles, which were covered by baggy jeans and combat boots.

Now he was obviously annoyed but asked the question anyways, "What is your name?"

"Leah Michelle Jones, but please call me Michelle, Leah is my mother's name,"

Now he had something to work with, "Pleasure to meet you, Leah"

Now Michelle was very pissed but tried to keep her temper. "Well I had a nice chat with you, now please go,"

"No," At that she brushed passed him and headed home but he annoyingly followed.

"Will you go away already?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, I could always tell my father about you."  
  
"And how would that scare me?"

"My father is Osmosis Jones,"

And at that he was silent for a moment, the name rang a bell, but he just couldn't remember what it was, "Osmosis who?"

She pulled out a picture and Keith's face went blank for a moment, he found himself remembering memories that didn't seem to be his, but then he remembered who he really was. That immunity cell cop. Pictures of Jones, the cold pill and the mayor's assistant Leah, who looked so much like this girl, flashed through his mind. He walked off in a different direction to come up with a plan. Something that would torture Jones and all the inhabitants of Frank. Leah, however continued on her way home.


	2. Planning

Leah Michelle finally got to her house, but she just couldn't get that strange germ out of her mind. As she turned the key and walked in, a bright flashlight shone in her eyes.

"Leah Michelle Jones, where on earth were you?" Her mother drilled as her father shined the flashlight in her eyes. Drix stood next to her father shaking his head (okay... I don't know why but that sounds really odd).

"Around," she replied slowly and guiltily.

"Around? Don't you give me that crap, last time you said you were going to be around, Drix found you in a fight at one of those clubs" her father lectured (even though Ozzy doesn't really seem like the type to lecture).

"Alright already, I was out with Matt and Mellie and we took off around the city." Then she angrily pushed her way up to her room, shut and locked the door.

She flung herself down on the bed and thought about the strange virus named Keith. With a feeling of unsafeness, she called Matt, her boyfriend and also the chief's son.

"Hello?" Even just the sound of his voice comforted her.

"Hi Matt. It's Michelle."

"Hey Michelle," and it sounded like he was smiling.

"You know, the strangest thing happened while I was on my way home."

"Tell me more."

"I heard cops coming and figured it was my dad and Drix. So I went behind a dumpster. A few minutes later some virus jumps back there too and starts to annoy me, nevermind it's late, and I'll tell you tomorrow on Saturday. "

"Alright Michelle, catch you later"

Thrax(or keith, depends on how you look at it) sat down in a ware house in the liver, a line of germs in front of his desk. They all looked inquisitingly as to what it was they were going to try to do. Thrax turned to them.

"You've been called here to help me formulate a plan. And because I need help."

A tall germ in the back replies, "What exactly is it you need a plan for?"

"I need a plan to get vengeance against the Jones family and all of Frank."

The germs all cheered.

"So any ideas?" Thrax asked.

A small germ at the back who was standing on a stool volunteered, "Well, you know that Jones girl?"

"I think so."  
  
"She's not very strong, but her family is always worried about her being out to late, or getting in fights or things of that nature."

"Yes, but get to the point"

"You could kidnap that girl and torment the Jones family and all of Frank. She's a very important girl. And there are other important cells that you could kidnap too, the City of Frank would be in the palm of your hands."

Thrax grinned an evil grin. "I like it, what's your name?"

"Reina Poxy,"

"ALRIGHT YOU SISSIES, REINA IS SECOND IN COMMAND!"

They all stood at attention. "Now we need a way to pull this plan off... first of all lets brainstorm important people. Reina, keep the list."

"THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER!" Shouted a rather shrimpy germ from the back.

"The chief's children!" Shouted another.

"GREAT! AT THE MOMENT THAT'S ALL WE NEED! I WANT TO SEE YOU BACK HERE EARLY IN THE MORNING, ALL OF YOU!"


	3. Preparations

Osmosis Jones© is copyright of Warner Bros©. I don't own it. Wish I did... but be glad I don't otherwise... he-he... nevermind steals Ozzy ... oh and by the way... I don't own MTV© or TRL© once again wish I did... but I don't... But here's some stuff you should know. I own Leah Michelle Jones... Reina Pox and Keith... well... um actually... Keith technically belongs to the dear Brothers Warner... seeing as he turns into Thrax. So much Shit... so little time... Alright so this is what I want you to understand... lets review...

Osmosis Jones© of Warner Brothers... NOT ME :(

Warner Brothers© of... um... Warner Brothers... NOT ME :(

MTV© of... well... MTV

TRL© of MTV

Reina Poxy© of Me... YOU CAN'T HAVE HER UNLESS YOU ASK ME POLITELY AND I SAY YES! ( ( ( Reina Rocks...he-he... (.)

Leah Michelle Jones© of me... you can't have her... she's an even more important character to me than Reina

Keith© of lord knows who... SORRY GOD!

Leila Colonic© of me... my Leila...

Matt © of Me in a way... it was inspired by a bunch of cool Matt's... my cousin Matt... Matt Webmaster of OPRPG...

Mellie© of me even though she's inspired from Vanessa Carlton in a way...

Vanessa Carlton © of A&N records... just had to go there...

A&N records© of A&N Records.

There... now that that madness is over... let the crazy frank madness begin... MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thrax strangles author... there... now that I've put that pest out of her misery... let the story begin...   
  
Michelle sat down in the living room of their house in front of the TV watching TRL when her mother and father came down the stairs dressed for work...

"I thought that you didn't have to work today?"

"Allergy season... the mayor needs extra help..." said her mother as she walked out the door..., "See you later,"

"Bye mom!"

"What about you daddy?"

"The melanoma family and the flu shots are having a turf war... all the officers have been called to duty at the scene so innocent bystanders don't get hurt...C'MON DRIX!" and her father and Drix pulled out of the driveway as well.

Michelle flicked off the TV slipped on her combat boots and headed for the park where she promised she'd meet up with Matt and Mellie.

"Okay... we don't have any room for mess ups... we gotta get in and out of there quickly and quietly... the distraction was provided by some of your fellow germs in the body so we could pull this off... we're all working as a team."

Pulls out his clipboard with pictures of the kids...

"Leila Colonic... the mayors daughter... I'm assigning this one to Reina and George..."

"M-m-me?"George stammered

"Yes you...get going NOW!"

Reina gave a two finger salute towards the front and walked out with George.

"I have received information from one of our informants... that Melissa, Matt, and Leah Michelle will be meeting at the park, so the rest of us will move as a force so it is done quickly and quietly... any questions?"

He was met with silence...

"Lets go you ninnies... we don't have all day..."  
  
A/N: I know that wasn't a very long chapter... but I am not so good at long chapters... better at lots of short chapters...


	4. Carrying out the plan

"Michelle, calm down... we're not going to be attacked." Matt said after Michelle locked over her shoulder for the fiftieth time.

"Something just feels wrong Matt."

"Don't worry." And he hugged her close.

"Why isn't Mellie here again?"

Rolls his eyes, "Don't worry, she bailed on us to finish her book."

Michelle smiled at that.

"Where is the other one?" Thrax furiously asked.

"I don't know, but can't we get along with just one of the chief's kids?" Asked a tall germ.

"Yes, I suppose so. Let's move in!"

a loud yelling erupted from the other side of the park.

"Matt, what was that?" Leah Michelle panicked asked.

"I don't know." He replied scared.

They both stood bolt upright. Keith led a charge of germs forwards.

"Oh my Frank, I knew something was seriously wrong with that dude."

Keith kept approaching smirking. Leah tried to drag Matt along but he stood still petrified. Finally she succeeded in getting him to move. They ran along but were no match for the germ army. Matt was caught early, but Michelle tried to escape until she found herself cornered in the same alley she had been in when she met Keith. She was shaking and passed out.

Reina

Reina stealthily climbed up the drain spout while George kept watch below. She saw the girl she was supposed to catch. This would be fairly easy. The girl was tall and thin with long curly blonde hair and a pink membrane. She wore tall heels, a twirly mini skirt, and a tank top. Didn't seem like she'd be that hard to catch her. But how? She climbed over to the open window and hopped in surprising the girl greatly.

"Hello!" she said with a sneer on her face.

"Who on earth are you and what makes you think you have the right to go climbing in my window?"

"My name is Reina and I am kidnapping you."  
  
"All on your own, don't make me laugh,"

"No, not on my own I have a partner, I don't have time for this." Takes out frying pan and knocks Leila out with it.

"Much better" Takes Leila's unconscious body over to window.

"GEORGE! HEADS UP!" George caught Leila and the three headed back to headquarters after Reina slid down the drainpipe.  
  
A/N: I know that was ridiculously short once again, sighs


	5. History

Michelle woke shuddering with her friends Matt and Leila surrounding her.

"Where am I?" she asked confused.

"We don't know ourselves." Leila responded.

"Actually, I do know," Said Matt, "Leila being the control freak she is assumes that I don't,"  
  
"There's no need for this, wherever we are we have to stick together,"

"Right," Matt and Leila said together.

"Go on Matt," Michelle said.

"They actually took me while I was still conscious and I struggled, but once they caught up with you, you passed out. And they said that if I struggled they would kill you.. We're somewhere in the liver"

Michelle gasped and was a tone of lavender (sheet white for us). Tears welled up in her eyes as Matt helped her get a hold of herself.

"Leila, what happened to you?" Matt asked.

"Well I was sitting innocently listening to music in my room,"

Michelle snorted.

"What is so funny?"

"Innocent... you... two words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence."

Leila hit her upside the head.

"Matt did I completely deserve that?"

Matt, who had been trying to stay out of the matter, replied, "Yes, I think you did., Continue on Leila."

"Well I was in my room and some virus chick climbed in my window. And I asked her why she was here and she said to kidnap me. And then she knocked me out."

"That Keith is a double crossing liar."

"If he's such a liar, then how do you know his name's Keith?" said a creepy voice from behind her.

She turned around quickly to find Thrax behind them.

"Baby, my name aint Keith and it never was."

"What is your name though?" she said shaking.

"Thrax baby, my name is Thrax"

"Was there a point to all this madness?"

"Vengeance against a certain cop,"

Michelle clasped her hand to her mouth.

"That's right, your dear father, officer Jones. I never failed before and that damned immunity cell cop stopped me." He nearly shouted.

"What?"

"Yeah...your father. I was a virus known as the red death. And I had never failed in taking down a body before. I came so close, BEFORE YOUR FATHER MESSED IT ALL UP! I WOULD HAVE MADE THE MEDICAL BOOKS TAKING DOWN A BODY IN 48 HOURS!" He ranted.  
  
A/N: This and the first chapter are like my favorite chapters so far... I'll work on this at school tomorrow


	6. Phone Calls

Michelle stared in horror at this mad virus also known as the red death. Thrax glared and left the

room slamming the door so hard she was afraid that it would fall off its hinges, not that it would

be such a bad thing for her. But instead the door just crashed shut with a loud cracking sound.

She glanced around her surroundings. Plain white walls surrounded her.

Leah Jones sat at her desk typing up an important inquiry to be sent to the chief immediately.

Apparently, according to mayor Colonic, two of the guards at the stem cell weren't there this

morning and nobody had seen them since the left late last night.

"Leah?" asked mayor Colonic.

"Yes?" she asked with a sigh as she printed out and filed a copy of the finished report.

"Would you get my daughter on the line, I need to talk to her about the concert I said she could

attend tonight?"

She nodded and dialed the number only to find that she got the answering machine. [ Hello,

you've reached the Colonic residence! Leila and I aren't here right now but leave a message

after the--] Leah hung up.

"Mayor Colonic?"

"Yes?"

"She doesn't appear to be home."

"Oh," he said a bit worriedly.

She wondered if perhaps Leila was off with Michelle and dialed her own phone number in a bit

of anxiety.

Osmosis Jones sat in his cubicle at the station tossing paper wads in the garbage can while Drix made a pathetic attempt to get him to pick up the case on the missing security guards from the

report that just came in. They had just gotten back from the turf war after it unexpectedly

dissipated

"Drix, this'll be just another story about some guards who went to some club and got killed,

mark my words." Ozzy said trying to hide the fact that he really did want the case and leaning

back in his chair. The phone in his office rang and Ozzy was so surprised he fell backwards off

his chair. Mumbling and cursing he picked up the phone only to have his expression change

when he heard his wife on the other end.

"Ozzy baby?"

"Yeah Leah girl?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Just fine,"

"Have you heard from our daughter?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering."

"That all?"

"Yes, see you later,"

"Don't overwork yourself," and with a mixed expression of confusion as to where his daughter

was and happiness that he always got when Leah called.

A/N: As usual apologizing for short chapters, by the way, thanks for the review! I would love to hear more reviews... by the way... after I finish my story... I'm planning on another fic... what do you think...

A. A new virus...same time and place... but not part of a series...

B. An add on to this story

C. New virus before Michelle's time

D. How Matt and Michelle got together.

E.An older Michelle working on the squad like her father

Or

F. a way younger Ozzy and Leah... (pre Thrax)


	7. New characters

Mellie sat on her bed and turned the final page of her novel...With a smile she shut the book and

put it on the shelf. She stopped to look in the mirror... her brown hair was down and rested on

her shoulders. As she pulled herself out of the world of her book and back into Frank, she

remembered that Matt and Michelle were meeting at the park today. Looking at her watch, she

figured that she still had time to meet there. As she left her room, she tripped over the book-bag

she threw at Matt when he interrupted her earlier today. She shoved the whole mess into her

room closed the door and ran out the front door.

She ran as fast as she could to the park. When she arrived there, she saw the remains of what

might have earlier been a picnic. She poked around until she found her brother's jacket. He

never left his jacket anywhere. Which means that... that whoever made a mess of this... had

probably taken gulp Michelle and Matt.

Not thinking, she ran to Leila's house. When no one answered the door, she went into the

backyard and climbed up the drainpipe like she often did when Leila was listening to her music

too loudly. She climbed in the window to find Leila's room trashed. Leila was not messy. She

turned pale, and shaking, climbed back down the drainpipe.

Michelle sat no longer with fear, next to Matt and Leila, but instead with anger. She tried

ramming the door one more time. To her surprise, right at the moment she was about to hit the

door, it opened. She landed on a heap on the floor to the amusement of Thrax. Then, very

pissed off, she stood up and kicked his knee, which bent it backwards for a fraction of a moment.

Matt and Leila didn't need to be told that this was their cue to run. Michelle ran with Matt and

Leila following until they realized that they couldn't go any further. It was not a dead end, but

many germs and viruses blocked the way.

"Yeah, Thrax said if you were anything like your father you would try to pull something like this."

Said a small virus at the front.

Leila glared angrily at her, "don't insult Michelle or her father," she growled."oh shut up princess."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Michelle nearly screamed.

It was then that she felt the breeze of air quickly followed by the punch from behind. Taken by

surprise she collapsed as the fist connected with her back. Then she heard Thrax's laughter from

above her. Another figure yanked her upwards. She turned to see the virus that had made that

comment to Leila.

Twisting Michelle's arm painfully behind her back she growled.

"Are you going to cooperate bitch?"

Michelle refused to answer.

Reina twisted her arm even more.

"Well are you?"

With a grimace of pain she finally responded in a small but angry whisper, "yes,"

With a sneer Reina replied, "good girl!"


	8. Tales of Car thieves and Victimized Cops

Ozzy and Drix sprinted out of the police department knocking over wastebaskets and pushing

cells aside the whole way. Finally reaching the doors, they pushed them open. Just as he

stepped out the door, Ozzy saw his own car ripping down the street...

"Dammit!"

**Up in the mayor's office**

Leah shaking and pale hung up the phone.

"Leah, what's wrong?" asked the mayor concerned.

"My daughter isn't home either."

"They probably are out and about Frank together, relax"

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore,"

At that Leah laughed, "I know what you mean"

**In Ozzy's Car**

"Too easy!" laughed a teenaged virus.

His name was Peter, nicknamed Prank. An average sized virus with dark blue skin, spiky white

blonde hair, and almost glowing green eyes.

"Don't get over confident," lectured another teenaged virus.

Her name was Christa. And she had bright green hair, bright orange eyes, and pale blue skin,

though of the same type of virus as he was.

"So, do you think he'll appreciate it?"

"Yeah, of course he will, remember when Viriallia got the flu shots and melanoma family to fight

earlier this week?"

"Yeah, of COURSE I do, she invited me on the roof to watch the cops fight back civilians

getting hurt"

Christa let off a murmur that sounded much like 'moron'.

**Back With Mellie**

Mellie was on the verge of tears back in the park looking at her brother's jacket. Until she saw

the dagger.

She recognized the dagger immediately, it was Michelle's. There was a silver handle with a fairy

etched in the top and her name etched in the blade. She ran her finger along the side but she felt

something wet and sticky.

Michelle had stabbed someone, which means that they had been attacked and Michelle had

tried to defend herself. The substance wasn't cytoplasm. She suspected it was Viruses. Not

many germs could take any cells down let alone two, but avirus, that's a completely different

story.


	9. Eavesdropping

"What the hell did you do that for?" Reina hissed at Michelle.

"You obviously never have been in my position." Snarled Michelle in response. Reina twisted her arm up her back at the same moment Thrax smacked her.Matt, outraged by this, managed to break free and rush over to her. "Michelle are you all right?""Restrain him!" Thrax shouted"Dammit!"

**Back with Ozzy  
**

Ozzy sat angrily at the bus stop with Drix.

"Why did this happen? Drix? Why?"

"I don't know, but here comes the bus,"

The bus pulled in and Ozzy and Drix climbed inside the, strangely, empty bus.

"Where to boys?"

"The brain,"

"Alright please remain in your seats until we reach our destination"

"A'ight"

**With Mellie**

Where could they be? She thought to herself. She thought of the new club zit. Not ideal for keeping prisoners but probably could give her some hints as to where they are. Looking down at her outfit she realized that she couldn't go dressed like this.She quickly ran back home and rampaged through her closet till she found a red tank top with ratty black lace trim and a red and black skirt. Applying some black lipstick and eyeshadow, she ran out of the house and towards the club.As she approached the entrance, she saw Ozzy's car in the parking lot. Surprised, she was let into the club without and ID check and she walked inside.The club was very empty and she could not see Osmosis or Drix anywhere. They weren't there, she knew, Drix wasn't exactly easy to hide. Who stole his car then? She looked around and the answer was very obvious, the two viruses sitting at a table.Mellie sat at a nearby table and listened in on their conversation after ordering some fries."So, Christa?""Yeah,""Do you think that the mayor's daughter screamed or freaked out?""Yes, of course she freaked out, she was being kidnapped you moron, honestly prank, you have an IQ of what? 4?"

So their names were Christa and Prank. Prank seemed like maybe a nickname but Christa seemed like a normal name. Suddenly, Christa turned towards Mellie and glared.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Waiting for an order of French fries."

"That's not what I meant, I meant eavesdropping."

"What? What need do I have for eavesdropping?"

Christa studied her heavily, then finally finding what she saw, she drew a picture out of her pocket, actually 3.


	10. Meeting Kylie

Christa drew the pictures out of her pocket and gave them to Mellie to see her reaction. Mellie's eyes widened as she saw pictures of Leila being kidnapped, pictures of Matt and Michelle at the park and a ripped picture of her and Matt at the end of the school year with her own face scratched out.

"How did you get these?""What me?" she asked mocking Mellie."Don't play games with me Christa,"Nods in notice. "So you were eavesdropping?""Yes,""So are you Mellie?""Yes," she said trying to make herself move."YO! PRANK! HELP ME take her down!" She cried.Mellie finally snapped out of it and ran out as fast as she could until she ran into another figure on the street. This was a blood Cell like herself."Kylie?""Mellie? Why do you sound so stressed?""Long story.""Tell it, I got time.""I don't.""Oh, you're in trouble, right""Yes,""Say no more,"They sat at the nearby bus stop for less than a minute before the bus showed up."Where's this bus headed?" she asked the driver"The brain.""Good,"

A/N: I know that's weird, like the first time I've stayed with one perso for a whole chapter... Go Figure!


	11. Welcome to the scenic Frank's brain

Mellie and Kylie walked down the middle isle of the bus. When they reached a seat next to someone, they looked over and realized it was Osmosis Jones and Drix. Drix was staring off in space and it appeared Ozzy was doing the same out the window. Mellie stood, leaned over

Drix, and tapped Ozzy on the shoulder.

"Wha-whadda want?!" Ozzy jumped in surprise as Mellie sat back down.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, is that Mellie?"

"Yes, but um... I saw your car down by the zit."

"So that's where those damn no good thieves took it."

"Yes,"

"STOP THE BUS!" Ozzy shouted causing the bus driver to slam on the brakes Drix to become aware and the girls to fall off their seats.

"What do you think you are doing Mister?"

"Going to get my car."

"NO REFUNDS!" the bus driver shouted as he closed the door and rumbled on.

Back near the end Mellie and Kylie started talking.

"Kylie?"

"Yeah,"

"You sure you want to know what's up?"

"Yes, I am"

"Well, Matt, Michelle, and Leila were kidnapped earlier"

"I know,"

"But, how?"

"Amazing what you see from the shadows, I tried to stop it, obviously at no success."

"And then I went to the zit to try and figure some stuff out."

"Continue,"

"Then these viruses attacked right after they gave me these pictures." Mellie drew the pictures out of her pocket.

"This is kinda weird."

"I-"she was cut off by the bus driver, "Welcome to the scenic brain of Frank, enjoy your time here, thank you for choosing public transportation,"

They exited the bus in a rush.

"Kylie?" asked Michelle as they approached the security gate.

"Yes?"

"You saw the germs attacking Michelle and Matt, did you see who was leading them?"

"I didn't think about that, but I think so,"

"Okay, just making sure you have a description."

"Lemme take care of this,"

"Okay,"

The security guard ushered them forwards.

"Welcome to the scenic brain of Frank, I am here to do a few security checks to keep the brain safe,"

Kylie nodded.

"What are your names, dates of birth, places of origin, and parenthood?"

"Kylie LeGuardio," whispers rest (I cannot think right now) also whispers about Mellie.

"Reason of visit?"

"We're here to see my daddy."

He smiled, "Proceed,"

She smiled in return.


	12. Frank's brain

Approaching the brain, Kylie and Mellie walked faster towards the brain stem. Finally at the doors, they entered. Mellie and Kylie saw Mr. LeGuardio with a handheld plasma detector wand, running it up and down a cell. There was a beeping and more brain security cells emerged to take him down to Frank Police Department Headquarters. He spoke into his walkie talkie, beckoned them forwards, and smiled.

"Hey you two, what're you doing up here?"

"We came to see you, and we wanted clearance to interview the mayor." Kylie grinned and jabbed her elbow into Mellie's stomach because Mellie was looking confused.

"Okay... one minute." He spoke into his walkie talkie some more, "Alright you two, you have clearance, why don't you have a notebook?"

Mellie pulled notebook out.

They rushed towards the elevators and jumped in one that's doors were about to close.

"Do you know which floor the mayor's office is on?" Kylie asked trying to sound innocent.

The woman had many boxes balanced on her knee, and raised her eyebrow. Then after debating with herself she finally pointed to the top button on the elevator. The elevator stopped and the woman left.

Mellie pressed the button and many floors later, they exited the elevator.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the mayor's office"

"Um-hmm" and the cell pointed to the door down the hall.


	13. More history

Reina pushed Michelle towards Thrax.

"I believe, that it's time to tell them everything," Thrax sneered as Michelle glared at him.

"Everything what?"

"The whole plan to take down Frank,"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"That's what they all say baby, but I'm the one on the winning side,"

Michelle was silent.

"I suppose I have to explain everything, but here goes. It all starts with bit of History. I was the dreaded virus El Muerte Rojo, the red death. I had never lost a victim before and I was practically unstoppable gettin' better as I go. This was going to be my prizewinning body, the one that would get me in the medical books. Everything was going according to plan until a certain white blood cell screwed everything up. I almost died when I fell into that beaker of Alcohol, but here comes Dr. Thompson. They had just fired him but he was nearly a genius. He took the beaker of alcohol with him as well. At his own house he examined it with a microscope and found me. Somehow rehabilitating me, one day, I got loose and now I'm back for vengeance."

"Why did you need us?" Matt asked him.

"Because...say the plan goes wrong and we get caught, they won't fire at us because of you,"

"How did you kill?" Leila asked curiously.

"You've been up in the brain before? There's a gland called the hypothalamus that controls the temperature of the whole body. I take a piece of the D.N.A. strand and it spins out of control causing the body's temperature to skyrocket."

"Are you still trying to beat the record?"asked Matt

"Nope, I beat it."

"On who?"

"Dr. Thompson"

Kylie and Mellie approached the door to the mayor's office and knocked on the door. After waiting a second the door opened to the mayor's assistant Leah.

"Hello girls, I got a message that you're here to interview Mr. Colonic."

"Not Exactly," Mellie said


	14. BRAIN SECURITY ATTACKS!

Leah gave them a strange questioning look but let them in anyways. She pointed towards the desk in the center of the room and told them to sit. Mayor Colonic finished signing a paper and turned towards them.

"So, let's start the interview." He said absent mindedly.

"That's not exactly what we had in mind, but we didn't want to cause a panic downstairs."

Mayor Colonic's face creased with worry and concern as Mellie pulled out the notebook. Slowly she turned it to the page where she had stowed the pictures. Kylie could see Leah approaching and Mayor Colonic turning pale as he saw them. Leah saw them too and collapsed backwards into the chair. Kylie grabbed the notebook, wrote the story on the pages, threw the notebook on the floor, and pulled Mellie out of the room with her.

Leah snapped out of it, "COME BACK, DON'T!..." she sighed and picked up the phone.

**With Kylie and Mellie**

"Kylie, what was that all about?" Mellie asked as they ran. Kylie turned a corner and responded after seeing Mellie's surprised look, "It's hard to explain. I turned a corner because they are going to get brain security after us. They'll question us and it'll be too late. They'll set what they have after us up here and base more at the bottom of the lifts, we're headed for the stairs." Kylie grabbed the door opened it and they started running down flights of stairs.

**Back in Colonic's office**

Mayor Colonic leaned back in his chair shocked as Leah yelled into the phone, "MR. LEGUARDIO! DON'T LET THEM LEAVE THE BRAIN!"

"Will do Mrs. Jones,"

Leah hung up the phone and picked up the notebook setting it on the desk.

**With Thrax and the gang**

"YOU'RE INSANE, YOU'LL NEVER PULL THIS OFF!" Michelle yelled, not sounding so sure of that. Leila was sobbing in the background and Matt had a blank expression on his face she suspected was trying to hold back tears.

Thrax sneered, "So sure about that? REINA! Untie them, it's time,"


	15. Explanations

Osmosis Jones parked his car then he and Drix exited their car dragging along the two carjackers with handcuffs on and led them into the station.

The cop at the desk asked him, "What'd they do?"

"They stole my car," Ozzy growled.

After the cop took them away, Ozzy and Drix headed back to the car and drove towards the brain.

**Kylie and Leila**

They ripped out of the brain on foot completely catching the guards by surprise when they heard the sound of the door shutting. Then they ran out of the gate before the gate guards even knew what happened. Running down the street until they nearly got hit by a car, the window of which rolled down.

"What are you girls doing?" came the sound of Osmosis Jones's voice.

"ummurgh!" Mellie mumbled.

"RUNNING!" Kylie shouted.

"Get in the car,"

"We can't"

"Yes you can, get in" seeing the gate security guards coming Mellie quickly nodded, opened the backseat door and got in with Kylie."

Ozzy pulled a quick U-turn then ripped around a corner and stopped, "What was that all about?"

"It's hard to explain," Mellie mumbled.

"Try your best," Drix said sympathetically.

"I was there," Kylie said.

"Where?"

"When I saw the viruses."

"What?" Ozzy raised one eyebrow.

"Michelle, Matt, and Leila, all kidnapped."

"Tell me this is a joke,"

Mellie shook her head.

"So many viruses, tried to stop them, didn't work."

"What did the leader look like?"

"Tall, red skinned, yellow eyes, purple dreadlocks, and wearing a a black trench coat."

Ozzy turned pale. "Was this really what you saw?"

Kylie nodded. "We were headed up here to tell the mayor and show him the pictures of what happened,"

"Pictures?"

"We don't have them anymore; they're still in the mayor's office."

"Where did you get them from?"

"The two viruses who I think stole your car."

"What about brain security?"

"We left to try and save Matt, Leila, and Michelle; but Leah and Mayor Colonic told us to stay there, but we didn't."


	16. Goodbye to a character read I'm not tell...

Thrax, Reina, and George (he's back), dragged the three struggling teens along and shoved them into a nearby car. Thrax then shoved his claw into the dashboard turning it into his car. Roaring down roads and breaking through barriers.

**With Ozzy**

Ozzy had just pulled out of the side street when he saw the red car flying by him. He pulled out and ripped back onto the street. He knew it was Thrax somehow. Right on his tail he followed into the path to the brain. Thrax's car slammed on the brakes and Osmosis nearly slammed into him. Ozzy then leaned out the window and yelled, "FRANK P. D.! PULL OVER!"

****

****

****

**In Thrax's car**

Matt looked into Michelle's eyes to see that she was so scared that she was not even reacting, just trying to hold it in. At the sound of her father's voice she suddenly got braver and was not so scared. He had never seen her so frightened before and for once she looked breakable. All of the sudden the car stopped again and the three were pulled out.

"GO AHEAD OFFICER JONES, SHOOT IF YOU WILL!" Thrax yelled at the car behind them as Osmosis stepped out.

****

****

**With Ozzy (again)**

Ozzy was so shocked to see Thrax again that he nearly dropped his gun. As Drix stood besides him, he could see the Mayors daughter, the chief's son and his own daughter. He didn't recognize the two viruses that accommodated Thrax. He saw Thrax pull Michelle in front of him by her wrist. He barely noticed himself moving forwards until Thrax responded to it.

"Take a step closer and I will," Thrax warned taking out his infectious claw.

****

****

**With Thrax... (AGAIN)**

Michelle kicked and flailed as she helplessly was pulled away from her father towards the entrance towards the brain. In the distance... she thought she could see Kylie and Mellie. Thrax shoved the door open with his shoulder and Reina and the others followed. As they approached the elevators many shocked brain security cell guards turned in shock and aimed their guns at them. Thrax just smirked.

"Don't make me shoot!" Yelled Mr. LeGuardio.

Thrax brushed this comment off at first but then attacked Mr. LeGuardio, leaving him to boil and die. Michelle saw the writhing cell as all of his organelles boiled and almost cried.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Thrax chuckled

The shocked brain security cells stepped back and allowed him to pass.


	17. Fading

Leah saw Matt, Leila, Reina, and George enter the elevator just afterwards when she heard a scream from the room they were just in. As the elevator rose she saw Kylie crying over her father and Mellie staring in wonder. She then also saw her father and Drix sprinting towards another elevator. As the elevator jolted to a stop she was dragged along by her wrist again. Thrax once again threw open a set of doors, revealing the hypothalamus.

Michelle gasped. Thrax threw her aside for a moment and thrust his hand into the covering of the DNA strand to the protests of the workers in here. He grabbed a DNA bead and held out his bracelet, which seemed to grab it. Then he killed the workers one by one, to her horror. She watched the temperature meter rise and just as he was about to leave, there was a voice from the door.

"Stop right there Thrax!" she heard her own father's voice.

The viruses were caught on such surprise that George lost his grip on Matt, who kicked him into a wall. George ran back at him and knocked him on the floor getting pulled down as well by Matt. Leila kicked at Reina who was twisting Leila's arm up her back when a crack echoed throughout the room. She could hear Leila crying and Matt and George fighting when she all of a sudden was yanked upwards off her feet by none other than Thrax.

"Go ahead shoot" Thrax chuckled. (I definitely have him chuckling WAAAAY to much as of late)

All of a sudden there was a shot. She expected to feel immense pain, but found it only grazed the top of her hand, hitting Thrax's hand forcing him to release her with a cry of pain.

Michelle shakily got to her feet. Thrax was already running the other way and it was starting to get hot in Frank. Ignoring what everyone else was screaming, she ran after him. She saw him take a corner and she took the opposite remembering the shortcuts she had been shown as a child.

She sprinted very fast with anger towards Thrax. For each step she took, she remembered something that made her angry. Cutting back onto the path she realized that he still was a few feet in front of her. It was almost of no use. He had longer legs and was always going to beat her.

She ran until she found herself in the mouth. Frank coughed and Thrax flew out, but Michelle launched herself out by some means and clenched onto him. After struggling for a few moments, Michelle got a grip on the DNA bracelet, but at the same moment Thrax overpowered her and she fell down until she landed hard, and everything seemed to fade into darkness.


End file.
